Brink of Innocence
by Rhiannamator
Summary: Chronicles of teenaged Jay & Adam discovering their sexualities... and each other. Language, E&C
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Brink of Innocence  
><strong>**Rating: M  
><strong>**Summary: Chronicles of teenaged Jay & Adam discovering their sexualities... and each other.  
><strong>**Warnings: Language, M/M, underage, videotape**

**A/N: I don't know if this is going to be a series of smutty oneshots or something w/ a storyline. We'll see. I also considered calling this 'Cumming of Age' lol. **

"Did you bring it?" Adam asked eagerly. He'd barely gotten the front door open before asking. Jay grinned and patted his backpack, earning a high five from his best friend.

"Did Ma leave for work yet?" Jay asked as he stepped over the threshold and Adam closed the door. Jay often referred to Adam's mom as "Ma," just as Adam called Jay's mother "Mom." They practically lived at each other's houses, so it seemed only natural.

"Yeah, she left an hour ago. She closes tonight, so she won't be home until almost three. Come here, I wanna show you something," Adam said with a toothy smile. He led the way to the kitchen and opened the fridge as Jay put his bag on the table. Jay peered into the refrigerator, laughing when he saw two bottles of beer sitting next to the sodas. "I snagged 'em from my uncle's house last night. I couldn't risk more than two."

"Righteous, that's perfect!" Jay exclaimed, and they wiggled their fingers together in triumph. He was impressed with Adam's sneakiness. His mom had been known to have a drink or two on occasion, but considered alcohol a luxury they couldn't afford and didn't need, so she didn't keep any in the house. Jay considered the theft a stroke of genius on his friend's part.

"They still need to chill a while. They've been sitting in my closet all day," Adam said, handing Jay a soda and opening his own. He shut the fridge and they leaned against the counter, sipping their drinks and staring at the backpack. It seemed to loom on the table, pregnant with forbidden intrigue. The boys were both nervous about the night's plans, though neither would admit it. Eventually Adam checked his watch. "Hey, the show's starting."

"Well shit, then let's rumble," Jay said, going to the main room to turn on the TV. Adam grabbed a bag of chips and followed, leaving the backpack and its contents to wait on the table.

Jay had told his parents that he was going to Adam's to watch wrestling, and that's what they did, shouting and throwing chips at the screen. Soon they were jumping around and tossing each other on the couch, locking up and imitating holds. Adam yelled at Jay for pulling his long hair and Jay told him to stop being such a damn girl. After the show, they still wanted to wait for the sun to go down to begin the night's real festivities. Jay looked through some wrestling magazines Adam had recently gotten while Adam doodled a picture of himself wearing garish tights, holding the tag belts with Hulk Hogan. Jay looked over and snorted.

"Hulk's never gonna tag with anyone. He doesn't need to," Jay pointed out.

"He will with me," Adam argued. "He'll be so impressed with how I'll win the Intercontinental that he'll beg to tag with me."

"Keep dreaming. He'd take one look at your skinny ass and tell you to eat more vitamins," Jay sneered. Adam threw a magazine at Jay's head. The short-haired blond threw it back, and soon they were wrestling again. Their impromptu match was cut short when the phone rang. It was Jay's mom, calling to say good night and check up on them. Once he assured her they were fine and behaving themselves, they settled in to watch TV until Adam's mom called. She did half an hour later, at ten. They took this as their cue to grab their contraband from the kitchen.

Jay sat in his usual spot on the floor, back against the couch, and opened the beers while Adam knelt in front of the television and pulled the VHS tape out of Jay's bag.

"Holy shit. Young & Anal 3? Anal?" Adam asked, giggling. "Like, they're gonna do it in the butt?"

Jay shrugged. "It's what Josh's friend grabbed out of his dad's closet. I don't think he was looking at titles. Josh doesn't know I have that, so don't tell him." His brother would be pissed if he knew Jay went through his stuff.

"You think people really do anal?" Adam asked as he put the video in the machine. "Like, real people, not just porn people."

"I um... I think that's how homos do it," Jay said, glancing at Adam sidelong as his lanky friend crawled to his usual spot beside him. Adam took his beer from Jay and gazed at it.

"Yeah, but homos are like, gay. Do gay people count as real people? I mean, aren't they just naturally kinky?" He took a swig and hid a grimace. He'd had beer before, but the taste still surprised him.

"Maybe. So... you think it's natural? Not... wrong?" Jay asked, and Adam shrugged.

"I dunno," he said and picked up the remote. "What are we talking about this for? Are we ready?"

"Hit it," Jay said with a grin, and they clinked bottlenecks before Adam hit the play button.

Being sixteen, the boys knew the mechanics of sex. They'd glimpsed tantalizing visuals through static on scrambled channels, Hustler magazines passed around the gym locker room. They'd heard more experienced boys talk and brag with open ears and wide eyes. Adam had even managed to touch his girlfriend's breast the week before... well, kind of. She'd let him cup it over her shirt, but only for a second, and quickly shut down the notion of anything further. Adam hadn't been as disappointed by her prudishness as he would have expected. Sure, he was curious about boobs, considering he didn't have them, and Cindy was pleasant enough, but in all he had more fun hanging out with Jay. Sometimes Adam wondered if he just had a girlfriend because he was supposed to. In any case, neither Adam nor Jay had ever had the chance to watch real porn... until now.

They laughed and joked through the ads and the first five minutes, drinking and feeling quite smug and grown up, and more than a little naughty. When the clothes started to come off they both squirmed, not looking at each other. Jay swallowed hard when the man took off his shirt. He was boyish and dark, with a chiseled physique that Jay couldn't take his eyes off of. Jay told himself it was because the object of the man's "affection" looked like a Barbie doll, plastic head to toe and not really appealing. Slowly he realized he was looking forward more to finding out what was in the pants than under the skirt. Jay took a deep breath, trying to push that notion away.

Adam seemed more fascinated than turned on by the whole ordeal. "Her tits are like, perfectly round," he marveled. "They look so _weird_. Like basketballs just hanging off her chest." He shook his head and finished his beer.

"Basketballs with funky nipples," Jay said. "I think they're pointing in different directions." He chuckled despite the war raging in his head. He was not gay. Not gay, not gay, not gay. This video was supposed to make him think more about women, yet all he could see was the lines of the man's ass through his pants.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Adam asked. Barbie was naked and spread out. Adam's head tilted to the side, his nose wrinkled in distaste.

"It's scaring me, Adam," Jay said in mock horror. "It's gonna eat that poor guy. Don't get too close, guy! Oh god it's eating his face!"

Adam dissolved into giggles and smacked at Jay's arm. "Dude, they're taking too long to get to the good stuff. I'm just holding out for the blow job. There had better be a blow job."

There was. A long, drawn out one during which both boys were completely silent. Jay looked at the huge cock, not really thinking about the fact that he was putting himself in the chick's place, imagining what that hard dick tasted like, how it felt hitting the back of his throat.

Adam glanced over at Jay's lap, feeling a bit better about himself when he saw the bulge in his jeans. At least Adam wasn't alone in his discomfort. Jay had his empty beer bottle between his legs, fingers unconsciously gliding up and down the neck. He wet his lips, and Adam had a flashing vision of those plush pink lips on his own cock, that tongue lapping over the head. His dick throbbed and he blinked back at the screen. Where did that come from?

The title of the video didn't lie, and when the man bent her over and nailed her ass with that big cock, both boys exclaimed aloud.

"Holy shit, doesn't that hurt?" Adam cried, peeking at the TV through his fingers.

"At least she seems to be enjoying it," Jay pointed out. With her bent over, he could hardly tell she was a woman, except for the slight narrowing of her waist and long, blond wavy hair. Hair that looked much like Adam's. Was he actually putting Adam in that girl's place? Imagining Adam getting penetrated, pounded by that man? It was one thing to watch the guy's ass as he fucked, wanting to run his tongue over his muscles and feel him move under his hands, but quite another to think about his best friend having sex. His straight best friend. With a girlfriend (even if Adam was prettier than Cindy). He was thinking about his friend having sex with a man. Maybe with Jay himself. Jay feeling Adam's cute little ass tight around his dick, listening to him moan and cum beneath him.

He watched the man pull out and imagined himself grabbing a handful of blond, kinky hair and pulling Adam around, stroking his own cock. As the guy jizzed all over the girl's face, Jay glanced over to see Adam's parted, plump lips, swollen with arousal. He saw his own cum shooting out to coat those sweet lips, to drip down his chin and cheeks. Entranced with his vision, he didn't realize his hand was on his crotch, rubbing himself through the tight denim. His hips thrust forward and he felt his cock surge. He shuddered as his load filled his boxers, forming a warm, gooey puddle around his cock. A strangled groan escaped his throat and he gasped as he finished, blinking his eyes back into focus.

Shit.

Jay had just cum in his pants. Right next to Adam. He felt heat rise in his face, turning his head to see if his friend had noticed. Adam was staring, open mouthed, at the spreading wet patch on his jeans. Hazel eyes traveled up to meet Jay's. Hot tears of humiliation pricked Jay's eyes and he bolted for the bathroom, grabbing his bag and grateful that he'd remembered to pack a change of underwear.

Adam jumped when Jay slammed the door. He clicked off the video before the next scene began. What had just happened in this room was fifty times hotter than anything in the video. He'd turned to gauge Jay's reaction to the money shot and seen him with his head thrown back on the couch cushion, blond lashes fluttering against flushed cheeks, lips slack. Jay's hand moved between his legs and his chest rose and fell sharply. The noise he'd made when his hips bucked still rang in Adam's ears. Not like the moans they'd been hearing from the movie, this was unintentional and uncontrolled, and so very real.

Jay opened the bathroom door, clad in fresh boxers and a tee. He hadn't brought sleeping pants since the Copelands didn't have central air, and Adam's room was usually hot in the summer. He'd rinsed his jeans and soiled undies and planned to hang them to dry on a hanger from Adam's closet. He definitely didn't want to leave them in the bathroom for his mom to speculate on, and he couldn't ball them up in his backpack. He had to wear those jeans home tomorrow. He'd seriously considered staying in the bathroom all night, and if it had been anyone other than Adam, he would have. But he'd reminded himself that Adam was a good guy. He didn't embarrass people for the fuck of it, and he didn't have a mean bone in his body. Jay might have to take a little ribbing, but Adam would be playful about it, and wouldn't tell anyone.

He crept across the hall and pushed open Adam's door, stopping short when he saw the long-haired boy on his bed. Jay almost said something until he realized what Adam was doing. He knelt on the bed with his knees spread, back to the door, jeans riding down to show the top of his ass crack. His shoulders were hunched and his right arm moved frantically. Jay stepped back just as Adam grunted something under his breath. Did he just say...? No, couldn't be. He quietly shut the door.

When Adam came back into the living room, Jay was sitting on the couch, knees to his chest and nibbling on a thumbnail. He glanced up, but didn't meet Adam's eyes. An awkward silence settled over the two until Adam cleared his throat.

"Wanna watch a horror movie?"

"That would be excellent."


	2. Chapter 2

**LadyDragonsblood, I don't want them to be too innocent, they are 16 after all, but 16 was way dif then than it is now. Thanks, dear. :) DesertEagle16, *nudges again* Heh, sorry about the het, but i don't think they woulda started out w/ gay porn, lol. I would love to watch horror movies w/ the boys. takers dark lover, I still don't know if there will be an actual story here beyond the tale of two boys fooling around, but we'll see. I may just let this be my brain-free story, since i'm up to my neck in story w/ Snow, TML & Frame. This is just for fun, i think. Thank you! **

**Title: Brink Of Innocence  
><strong>**Rating: M  
><strong>**Warnings: Language, kisses, groping**

Jay couldn't sleep. Streetlight shone through the window and he studied the patterns on the ceiling, avoiding looking at the boy sound asleep beside him. The air conditioning unit rattled softly and didn't put out enough cold air to keep the sheen of sweat from Jay's skin. He sighed and shifted, unable to ignore Adam's presence. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier, the vision of Adam's mouth on him, the sight of him stroking himself on this very bed. If Adam was in the same position now, he'd be practically straddling Jay. Fly open, dick in hand...

Jay rubbed his eyes and glanced over at Adam. Funny how the simple act of sleeping could make someone look so innocent and soft. Adam slept on his stomach, face half-buried in the pillow, hair swept up to dangle off the edge of the mattress above his head. Jay's eyes roamed down that long body in the dim light. Adam's slender form was starting to fill out from regular workouts and boxing classes. He wore only briefs, and smoky blue eyes lingered on the gentle swell of that bottom under the white cotton. Jay rolled onto his side, bringing him just a bit closer to Adam and affording him a better look at that ass. So tempting.

The fabric of his briefs made a shallow valley between his cheeks, outlined the sweet curves. Adam was serious about wanting to be a wrestler and was trying to bulk up, turn his baby fat to hard, lean muscle, but his ass just wouldn't cooperate. It still retained that soft roundness, as if those cheeks were just made to be squeezed and parted.

Parted? Did he just think that? Fuck, Jay couldn't deny it, he wanted to touch it. See if those buttocks were as juicy as they looked, see how firm they would feel under his fingers. Sure, Jay had touched him a million times while they grappled, but his attention at the time hadn't been on copping a feel. Jay kinda cursed himself for that. Maybe, if he moved very slowly, he could cop one now without waking him.

All the spit dried from Jay's mouth as he reached towards Adam. Once his hand was a hair's breadth from the briefs he slowed to a near stop. By slow, gradual increments he rested his fingertips on Adam's butt cheek, then glanced up to his face. Still asleep. Jay took a deep breath before laying his palm flat. Shit, what was he doing? Well, he'd come too far to go back now. One good feel and he could go to sleep. At least, that's what he told himself. He spread his fingers out, the cloth sliding between their skins. He watched his fingertips drift towards that valley and tried to keep his suddenly panting breaths quiet.

"Jay? What are you doing?" The whispered words froze Jay just as he was about to contract his fingers in a gentle squeeze. He swallowed and blinked at Adam. Adam regarded him with one eye, the other hidden by the pillow.

"I... I don't know," he whispered back. They stared at each other, and it took a second for Jay to realize his hand was still on Adam's rear. It took yet another second to realize Adam hadn't pulled away. Unsure of what to make of this, Jay slowly retracted his arm. "Sorry."

Adam raised his head and looked back to watch Jay remove his hand, then scooted onto his side, adjusting his pillow so he could look at Jay with both eyes. A little line formed between his brows, then smoothed. "It's okay."

Jay expected this statement to be followed with "If you do it again I'll take your fucking hand off," but Adam stayed silent. Their faces were so close, noses only inches apart, and Jay remembered a moment from their childhood. Something they never talked about, but it was burned into Jay's memory. He wasn't sure he should mention it, but something in the way Adam searched his face, the way he wet his lips, made Jay feel brave.

"Remember when we were kids and made that fort under Dad's desk with couch cushions and covered it with afghans?" he asked, still speaking in a whisper. He didn't really know why since Adam's mom hadn't come home yet, but it seemed like the thing to do. Adam grinned.

"The day after April chased you home from school, threatening to kiss you?"

Jay returned the grin. "She had cooties."

"She still does," Adam countered, and they both giggled. After a minute Jay shifted, chewing the inside of his lip.

"Then we decided to practice in case she ever caught one of us."

The corner of Adam's mouth twitched. "Yeah. It was weird." Their lips had only met for a second in a single kiss before the awkwardness overwhelmed them, and Adam promptly shot Jay in the forehead with a Nerf gun.

"You think it would still be weird?" Jay asked. Adam considered the question that lay behind Jay's actual words. He'd been dreaming a little before he was woken, and he briefly wondered if he still was. Felt kind of like it with the soft light and whispered words. It had been a long time since that kiss. Just harmless curiosity. Was that all this was? There was nothing wrong with that, right? Plus, Adam had learned a thing or two about kissing since then, and found himself wanting to show off a little.

"We could find out," he answered. Jay hesitated only a second before leaning forward, certain Adam could hear his heart hammering against his ribcage. Adam closed his eyes and felt warm breath on his lips, then soft skin press against them. Before he could respond, Jay pulled away. They opened their eyes and searched each other's gazes. Adam looked more curious than freaked out, and the tentative question in Jay's face couldn't hide his desire. It was intriguing and Adam wanted more. He kissed Jay, parting his lips just enough to feel Jay's lower lip slide between his own. They traded a few soft pecks, until Jay's hand on his side made Adam jump.

"Is this okay?" Jay asked. Adam nodded and tilted his head to mold his mouth to Jay's, and the short-haired blonde felt Adam's tongue brush between his lips. A shock coursed through Jay's body, tightening his nipples despite the heat of the room. He opened his mouth to Adam and let the other boy's tongue dart and lick inside before daring to caress it with his own. He'd never tongue-kissed before, but Adam obviously had. It was wet and Jay felt awkward, and he tried to follow Adam's lead.

Adam tasted of toothpaste covering sour sleep, and just a hint of beer. Jay probably didn't taste much better, and the flavor of the alcohol brought to mind their earlier activities. He groaned into Adam's mouth, hearing his friend's answering whimper. Adam gripped his shoulder as Jay's hand slid down that lean body. Once again he spread his fingers over the back of the briefs, palming Adam's ass cheek and finally giving it that squeeze. Fuck, it was better than he'd imagined, a layer of soft plump flesh over firm muscle. Adam seemed to melt into him, and Jay thought he must be getting the hang of this kissing thing. Just as the thought crossed his mind, Adam pulled away for air.

"'M getting hard," Adam mumbled against Jay's mouth. Pink stained Jay's cheeks at the admission and he licked his lips. Should he push this further?

"I've been hard," he murmured back. "C- Can I touch it?"

Adam bit his lip. He hadn't meant to blurt that out loud. No one had ever touched him like that before, not even Cindy... Shit, was he cheating on Cindy? It wasn't like he was trying to bang another chick or wanted another girlfriend or something. He mentally snorted at the absurdity of Jay being his girlfriend. This was just Jay. Because of their wrestling around, Jay had pretty much touched every part of his body already, and no one on Earth knew him better. Still, he felt like this should be wrong somehow. While he hesitated, Jay's hand had traveled down his thigh and he was now running the back of his knuckles up the inside. A delicious shiver ran up Adam's spine when Jay's fingers reached the elastic of his briefs where his leg met his groin.

"Just close your eyes," Jay whispered. "You don't have to do anything. I just wanna touch it."

Adam glanced down at their bodies. His own erection pointed up towards his belly, held close to his body by his underwear. Jay's boxers weren't so confining, and the loose fabric formed a tent around the hard length that seemed to strain towards Adam's crotch. The slit in the front of the boxers had gapped a bit, and Adam could see just a bit of skin. He looked back up at Jay, then deliberately closed his eyes.

Jay took his mouth again, swallowing Adam's moans as he rubbed his hand between his legs. He palmed the stiff length through the underwear, fingers moving to grope the soft, warm bulge of his nutsack. It felt kind of like touching himself, in that the terrain was familiar, except it was completely different and felt a lot better. Adam's dick against his hand felt right, he wanted to curl his fist around it and pump him until he came in his hand.

"Jay, I don't..." Adam started, eyes popping open when Jay tugged at his waistband.

"Shh, it's okay. We're not doing anything wrong. Just touching. Do you wanna feel mine?"

Adam's eyes shifted, the hazel-green washed a dark grey in the poor light, and a pucker formed on those pouty lips. Jay knew that look. It was the same look he got when Adam wanted the last ice cream bar, but was too polite to ask for it. Jay undid the button on the fly of his boxers and took out his cock, giving it a hard tug. He grunted, stopping himself before he jerked himself off all over Adam.

Adam saw Jay's eyelids flutter, heard the low noise he made, and thought about Jay's expression when he came in his pants. He wanted to see it again. Still, he hesitated. Jay touched his hand, tracing his fingertips over the palm.

"Want you to touch it," Jay coaxed. "It's so hard. But I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. Tell me to stop, and I will." Adam remained silent, so Jay took his wrist and gently guided his hand to his aching cock. Jay took a sharp breath through his nose, and Adam kept his eyes on his friend's face as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft. Jay's skin was incredibly soft and smooth over his solid width. He gave it a few light strokes, and Jay's hips rocked. "Uhm, feels so good, Adam. Fuck, so good. Let me show you?"

He tugged on Adam's waistband again, and this time Adam shifted to let Jay pull the cotton down to his thighs. The too-warm air was still cooler than the confines of his briefs, and he shivered a bit at the exposure. Jay ran his fingertips through the kinked hair around the base, warm and damp from sweat. Adam's cock had started to leak in his underwear, and now Jay could smell its sweet tang. It mixed with the scent of his own sweat and arousal. He thumbed Adam's cockhead, smearing precum, then groaned as Adam gave him a rough squeeze. They started pulling each other's dicks in earnest, so close that their fingers brushed and bumped together. They tried to kiss and failed miserably amid the distraction, so settled for panting and moaning into necks as they writhed and fucked each other's hands.

"Do it, Jason. Like before," Adam breathed, finally breaking his silence. Shit, he'd called him Jason. He rarely called him Jason, but now it fell from his lips as easily as it had when Jay was peeking in on him, watching him jack off. He hadn't been hearing things after all. Jay cursed and tensed. "Yes, do it again. Cum. Wanna see. Come on..."

Adam's pace on Jay increased as Jay stopped completely, letting go of Adam's dick in favor of grabbing a handful of bare ass. His eyes rolled back as he obliged Adam's wish, cock pulsing in the other boy's hand. "Fuck, Adam..." he moaned. After his climax had torn through him he looked at his best friend.

The other blonde's eyes were wide and dark, the pupils blown huge. His lips were swollen and flushed with arousal, and looked so very kissable. He stared at Jay with a mix of wonder and need, and a low whine escaped his throat. Jay pushed him onto his back, leaning down to plunder Adam's mouth with his tongue, ignoring the jolt of their teeth striking together. He grabbed Adam's shaft and jerked him roughly, feeling him squirm helplessly under his body. Adam's arms went around him, smearing cum all over his back and on his neck as he held him close, kissing back hungrily and thrusting his hips up. He whimpered and arched, shuddering as release overcame him. Jay stroked him through his orgasm, breaking their make out session long enough to watch Adam's face as he came. Blunt fingernails scratched at Jay's back, making him wince, but he didn't care. Adam was a vision of beauty and pleasure, and Jay knew that this once wouldn't be enough for him. He just hoped Adam didn't hate him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**RRatedauthor, Glad i could help w/ the insomnia. Actually, an ex of mine had one called Young & Anal 7, & it was all bizarr-o het scenes. I just picked the number out of the air, lol. Thank you. LadyDragonsblood, I think i didn't phrase it right... I just meant that i personally had to try to figure out the balance. Not sure if that made sense. sobouchat, Debwood-1999, redsandman99, takers dark lover, enigmatic-raven Blazing Glory , I truly appreciate your words so much. I'm glad it's making some smile. **

**Title: Brink Of Innocence  
><strong>**Rating: M  
><strong>**Warnings: Language, swimming, rubbing**

Adam and Jay didn't say much to each other the next day. Adam was quiet and brooding, not looking at his friend. It was all Jay could do not to kiss his lips and tell him it was okay... or toss him on the kitchen table and ravish him. Instead, he asked if they were hanging out that afternoon. Adam said he was supposed to take Cindy to the movies, and Jay swallowed his disappointment and the sudden wave of irrational jealousy. When he left the apartment he stopped at the door and turned back.

"Adam, are we cool?"

Adam blinked and looked into Jay's eyes for the first time that morning. "Yeah. We're cool."

Jay walked home, feeling a bit better.

o~o~o

A few days later, Adam got a call from his friend John.

"Hey, Adam. Me and Jay and Fatty are going down to the swimming hole. You wanna come?"

Adam smiled. It was a hot day and he was ready for any excuse to get out of the sweltering apartment. He hadn't seen Jay since... well, since, and he had to admit he missed the creepy little bastard. It wasn't often they were away from each other this long. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

An hour later, four boys in swim trunks splashed and swam in a secluded spot Fatty had found while wandering through the woods. They'd claimed it as their own, and no one disputed it. Probably because no one cared enough about their little gang to follow where they went, especially if it meant braving the the thick growth one had to crawl through to get there.

The water was a great place to practice throws and power bombs, or leap from the bank for top rope moves, and the boys did so most of the afternoon. They also played chicken, Jay climbing up on Adam's shoulders to try and knock Fatty from John's in a battle of blondes versus brunettes. Both blondes pushed away whatever awkwardness they felt and had fun, even as they tried not to be hyper-aware of Jay's crotch on the back of Adam's neck. At one point John hooked Adam's leg with his own and swept his feet out from under him, dumping both Adam and Jay under the water while he and Fatty crowed victory.

The blondes came up, but only for a moment as Jay dunked Adam for losing the battle for them. Adam grabbed Jay and pulled him under right along with him. They struggled, coming up for air and throwing each other back under. Eventually Jay got the upper hand and held Adam under the water for a few seconds while Adam flailed. Then Adam played dirty.

Jay jumped when a long-fingered hand cupped his balls through his trunks and kneaded gently. His eyes bugged for a second before he jerked away and Adam broke the surface. His head was back and his eyes were closed, pushing his wet hair back with both hands. He gasped and coughed, sputtering, water and spittle dripping from his lips and down his chin before he wiped his mouth with his fingers. He shook the water out of his eyes and looked at the shorter blonde with the wickedest grin Jay had ever seen.

"Are you guys coming?" John asked. They both looked at the bank where John and Fatty were drying off and changing into their clothes. Jay said the wittiest, most intelligent thing he could think of at the moment.

"Huh?"

"Burgers and ice cream, come on!" Fatty exclaimed, rubbing a towel through his long hair.

"Uh... I'm not really hungry," Jay lied. "I'm gonna hang here and swim for a while. Maybe I'll catch up with you later." He may be starving, but he thought he'd wait until this sudden boner went down. He didn't know why he felt like it was an issue. It wasn't like they hadn't all caught each other popping wood before. This was different, though. This was because of his best friend. He had an Adam-boner, and he didn't feel like being teased because of an Adam-boner.

"Whatever," John said. "Adam?"

Adam bounced in the water, treading idly. "I think I'll stay here with Jay."

Fatty laughed. "Since when do you turn down free ice cream?"

"Who says Jay won't buy me ice cream later?" Adam said, grinning and laughing as Jay splashed him. They all waved as John and Fatty took their leave. Once they were out of sight, Jay and Adam eyed each other. Before Adam could speak, Jay cut through the water towards him and pecked him on the lips.

"I've been wanting to do that all afternoon," he murmured, hoping he wouldn't get slugged.

Adam bit his lip, glancing in the direction their friends had gone, then cupped Jay's face with both hands. "Me, too." He laced his fingers behind Jay's neck and pulled him close. Wet lips met and Jay deepened the kiss, licking away water and exploring Adam's mouth. He'd been too nervous and worked up last time to truly enjoy this part, so now they just kissed, feeling out each other's rhythms. Jay dared a nip on Adam's lower lip, smiling against his mouth when he purred. Neither heard Fatty creep back through the brush.

Fatty cocked his head when he saw his friends standing in the water, their lips locked and hands lazily caressing backs and arms. When Jay's hands disappeared under the water and Adam groaned, Fatty politely averted his eyes and looked through the grass. Being the easy-going guy he was, Fatty figured if that's what they wanted to do, it was none of his business. Actually, he was kind of surprised it hadn't happened sooner. His cheeks burned when he heard a whimpering, breathy voice he barely recognized as Adam's say, "Uhm, Jason... touch it again. Please." Thankfully, Fatty found his watch and quietly slipped away to catch up with John.

Unaware of their brief audience, Jay shoved Adam's trunks down, then did the same with his own. Impatient, Adam grabbed Jay's hand and shoved it into his crotch, humming as he thrust into his palm. Jay laughed and kissed him again. "Slow down. We've got nowhere to be. I wanna play." He brushed his lips across Adam's, tracing and teasing his length with fingertips.

"Mm, but it feels so good," Adam whined into Jay's mouth. Jay smiled and slipped an arm around his waist.

"Don't worry. I'll make you feel good."

"You better," he murmured back, nipping and licking at Jay's lips as he cupped his sack. Adam rolled it in his palm, curious to know if it felt as good to Jay as it did when Adam did it to himself. It must have, because Jay sighed and closed his eyes with a little grunt. Hands and fingers roamed, seeking out all the spots and movements that made the other gasp or moan. Adam discovered Jay liked his nipples played with, and Jay found a spot in the hollow of Adam's throat with his tongue. When he licked it, the cock in his hand twitched. Adam's lips puckered and he batted gently at Jay's erection, giggling as it sprang back up and bobbed against his fingers under the water. Jay grinned, blue eyes dark and sparkling as he gave Adam a little squeeze.

"Oooh," Adam said, biting his lip. He leaned in for kisses punctuated with soft laughter. Jay growled playfully and bit at Adam's neck, making him squeak. He took both of Adam's hands and put them on his own shoulders, grabbing the taller blonde's hips and pulling him close. Both moaned as their cocks rubbed together, Jay clutching the globes of that supple ass as he thrust against Adam's groin. His hands slipped under thighs and he lifted Adam up, letting the water hold most of his weight as Adam's legs went around Jay's hips.

Adam writhed in his arms, grinding against Jay and pressing their lips together. Jay kissed him back fervently, hands planted under his spread cheeks. Feeling Adam's dick sliding against his, their tongues flicking and moving together was bringing Jay close, so close. Adam was panting between kisses and his fingers gripped the back of Jay's neck more and more tightly, his moans coming faster and louder with each rock of Jay's hips. Jay was having a tough time holding onto Adam's bucking body, hands shifting his grip and groping that firm bottom. He didn't mean for his fingers to slip between those cheeks and brush his asshole, but when they did both boys jumped.

Hazel-green eyes widened as Adam mmph-ed into the kiss, but Jay was lost. Touching Adam there felt dirty and naughty and intimate and he imagined shoving his fingers right into that hole and feeling how tight and hot he'd be and oh god...

Jay's hand slid up Adam's back to grip his shoulder as the other held him up, middle finger massaging against his rim. "Oh god, Adam..." Jay groaned as his hips pumped faster, his cum mixing with the water and washing away.

Adam was reeling. Jay's finger there was wrong and gross, and felt so fucking good. "Jay, Jay... wait... fuck..." Jay was rubbing him so hard, front and back, and he could feel Jay's dick throbbing against his own. He scrunched his eyes shut and shook his head, whining as he ground his ass down, not wanting it to feel so good, but every wiggle of Jay's finger sent odd, intense pulses of pleasure deep inside him. He buried his face in Jay's neck, crying out Jason's name as his body jerked and convulsed, stars of white blooming behind his eyes as he climaxed.

Then Jay's arms were around his waist, hugging him as they heaved for breath. Adam's feet slid down until he felt the sand swirl around them, digging his toes into it. He gazed blankly over Jay's shoulder and asked, "Jason? Are we fags?"

Jay nuzzled Adam's neck, staring down into the water. Jay no longer had any doubt that he himself was, but he'd been fighting with it for months. It felt good to accept it, even if just in his own mind. Adam, though... "What do you think?"

Adam swallowed. "I don't know. I... I think you have to have butt sex to be gay, don't you?" he asked. "And we're not gonna do that." He shut his eyes, shifting and clenching his ass cheeks and trying to block out the phantom feeling of Jay's fingertip between them. He told Jay loud and clear that it had been too far.

"No. We're not," Jay murmured, pressing his lips to Adam's shoulder. _If that's what helps you sleep at night, baby._

"I took Cindy to the movies. We were making out in the back row," Adam said, and Jay squinched his eyes closed, holding back a groan. He didn't want to hear about this. About what she did to him when Jay wasn't there. Especially not now, when their bodies were naked and flush together. When Adam spoke again, it was in a low mumble. "All I could think about was the other night. The way you..." Adam huffed and sighed, shoving his face in the crook of Jay's neck. "Am I cheating on Cindy?"

Jay frowned, unsure. It wasn't like they were dating, just fooling around. He pushed Adam away to search his face and stroke his damp hair back, wanting to smooth the worry lines from his brow. "Well... if you took another girl to the movies, that would be cheating, right?" Adam nodded in Jay's hands. "But if you and I went to the movies together, that wouldn't be."

Adam smiled. "No."

"Then I think we're okay. Did... did you want to stop doing this?" He watched Adam twitch, then shake his head. "Wanna spend the night tonight?"

Adam grinned. "Yeah. First, though, you buy me burgers and ice cream."

Jay let Adam go as Adam searched for his trunks with his toes. He found them quickly and pulled them up as Jay said, "Hey! I didn't agree to burgers! Fuck, I didn't even agree to ice cream!" He scrambled up the bank after Adam, who was going through the pockets of Jay's discarded pants and snickering. "Get out of my wallet, you bitch!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, didn't mean for Cindy to have such a big part, but Muse David kinda ran w/ this story & he likes to pretend to be straight, too. Shit, he's glowering at me now. Anyway, LadyDragonsblood, Who knows what Fatty does or how his mind works. He's a weird one. redsandman99, chace m.j, Thank you. takers dark lover, I don't think Adam does want to be gay.. JoMoFan-spot, Thank you, luv. When you tell me i'm keeping them spot-on, i i know i'm doing it right. I hope you keep liking it, babe. *loves on*CannibalHolocaust, I don't think Adam's ready to fuck, but thank you. :)**

**Title: Brink Of Innocence  
><strong>**Rating: M  
><strong>**Warnings: Language, oral, angst**

They spent a good portion of the summer this way, Jay and Adam, laughing and playing with friends, stealing kisses in the woods. They learned to drive in Jay's father's old van, taking it to the gym or the movies, then returning to hide in the back and silence each other's moans with their lips. The boys took odd jobs, lawn work and house painting and such, but only just enough to pay for the little things. Next year they would start real jobs, and they were determined to take this summer to revel in their freedom. They wrestled and joked, and when night fell dark and intimate around them, closing them off from the rest of the world, their wrestling took on a different shade. Breathier, stickier, and oh, so much more satisfying. At first.

As the months grew hotter, so did Jay's blood. He wanted more than just the heavy petting and make-out sessions that Adam enjoyed so much. Jay had offered on a few occasions to give Adam a blow job, just wanting to kiss it, taste it, feel its width in his mouth, but Adam refused. He thought he'd have to compensate, and though Jay assured him he didn't, Adam was not willing to be "that gay." Jay knew better, even if Adam didn't, and in the meantime, when he was alone he would stick his finger or toothbrush down his throat, learning to suppress his gag reflex for when the day finally came.

Adam still dated Cindy, though their relationship was starting to strain. Jay felt more of that jealousy every time they went out. He knew Adam was pushing her for more than simple make-out sessions as well. What he didn't know was that Adam wasn't pushing her because Jay didn't satisfy his teenage lust. In fact, the problem was that Jay satisfied it too well.

More and more, it wasn't Cindy that Adam thought of when he was alone in his room, dick in one hand and wad of tissues ready in the other. It was Jay's big hands on his body, eliciting whimpers and moans he couldn't repress. Jay's rose petal lips feathering across his chest, closing over his nipple, making their slow, torturous way down his stomach, lower and lower...

Adam would cum with a shudder, and lie there blinking and confused. He didn't want to be gay. He didn't. He was already an outcast and a nerd, targeted by assholes who thought it would be fun to pick on a long-haired, comic-reading dork whose favorite pastime was watching a sport where men in tights grope each other. Plus he'd have to tell his mom.

His mom had been so excited when he came home and announced he had a girlfriend. She doted on Cindy, as she did all his friends, and saw her as proof that her son was loved and accepted by his peers. Then there was Cindy herself. She was sweet and pretty, and really did like him. If only she would let him explore her, drive Jay's face from his mind, his touch from his body. But she was more stubborn than Adam was with Jay when it came to that. Sometimes he wanted to shake her and scream "Please! Just let me feel you up and prove I don't want him!" But she would never understand. She'd mock him and tell her friends. Cindy may be sweet, but she was a gossip queen.

Adam would lie awake, mind whirling and confused, then let his eyes wander to the dresser. He'd remember Jay's fingertips on his asshole that day they went swimming, remember how damn good it felt as he eyed the handle of his hairbrush. Wondering if it would fit, if it would hurt or feel as good as Jay's fingers. Wondering how the gentle raised ridges of the grip would feel inside him. Wondering how Jay would feel inside him, those bright blue eyes sparkling down at him as he touched him. Then Adam would tear his eyes away, whimpering in helpless frustration as he grabbed another wad of tissues from the box on the nightstand.

o~o~o

"Adam, are you okay?"

It was early afternoon, and Adam's mom was at work. John and Fatty were out earning a little money so they could all go to the mall that evening. Jay and Adam had enough funds for the outing, so now the two lay naked and tangled on Adam's bed, skin glowing with sweat and their cum cooling between them.

"I'm fine." Adam had been putting on a happy face for Jay, for his mom and Cindy and his friends, but he'd been feeling so irritable it was all he could do not to snap at everyone around. He should have known Jay would see right through him.

"Bullshit. You're a million miles away. I know something's been bugging you lately." Jay's brow furrowed as Adam bit his lip and looked away. There was only one thing that Adam never fully opened up with to Jay, and Jay's face darkened. "It's about her, isn't it?"

"Jay-"

"Dammit, Adam!" Jay rolled away and got up, grabbing a shirt from Adam's laundry hamper to angrily wipe off his stomach and flaccid dick, then threw the soiled garment at Adam's face. "We've fucking been over this."

Adam sighed and looked down, morosely mopping cum from his navel and the bedsheets. "I just feel wrong going behind her back. I don't want to be a jerk."

"You're not cheating on her. And I don't want to hear about her when we're like this." Jay turned back to Adam with a scowl, crossing his arms over his chest. "Or is that what you think about? Pretending I'm her? You wish these were her hands on you? Is that why you won't let me blow you? Saving your dick for her precious mouth?"

The snarl in his voice tore at Adam's chest, and he closed his eyes, scrubbing his hands over his face. If only. If only the opposite weren't true. If only he didn't taste Cindy's Dr. Pepper lip gloss and think how much better Jay's mouth tasted. Of mint and lust and that special flavor that was all Jay's. Like the smell that hit him whenever he went to Jay's room after being away. Rich and thick and kind of woodsy, just Jay-smell. It smelled like coming home. That's all he could think of when he was supposed to be getting excited by Cindy. Jay-smell, and his full lips and large hands, his smoky blue eyes. Eyes that now bored into him, demanding answers to questions that shouldn't have to be asked. Jay would know if he lied, so he shook his head miserably.

"You don't love her," Jay stated, crawling onto the bed. "You love me. You told me."

"Not like that."

"Like what? Does it matter? Isn't it more right with someone you love, no matter how you love them, than someone you make out with just because she's a girl that will go out with you?"

Adam's face burned. "Maybe I just don't want to be a faggot like you!"

Jay sat back on his heels, stunned. The hurt must have shown on his face, because Adam immediately flung his arms around his neck. "Jay-Jay, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it," he pleaded, raining kisses over his cheeks. "You're my best friend, Jason. I'll always love you, no matter who I date. Just like you'll always love me. You're not a faggot, I'm sorry."

Jay caught his wandering lips, wondering how he could _not_ be a faggot when he had another naked boy in his lap, kissing and loving on him while his dick stirred. He wasn't going to point that out to Adam, though. Instead, he deepened the kiss, laying Adam back onto the bed and settling between his legs. "Yeah. I'll always love you, Adam."

"Even after you go to college and get married?"

Jay nodded. "Even after we become tag champs and you turn on me to go after the Intercontinental."

Adam giggled. "I'd never do that."

"I know," he replied with a gentle smile. Then Jay kissed Adam, and as he felt himself throw all the passion and emotion he felt for him into it, he realized he more than loved his best friend. Shit, this was going to end with his heart torn to shreds, but he didn't care. Even if they went on hiding like this forever, every touch, every stolen kiss, every moment of being his friend would be worth it. He let his lips travel down that long neck, grazing skin with teeth, moving down and feeling Adam's chest hitch under his mouth.

Adam's breath came faster as Jay licked lower on his belly, circling his navel. He'd never let him get this far before, and Adam knew Jay would stop if he said the word, but Adam held his tongue. Jay wanted to so much, and Adam still felt horrible about what he'd said. It wouldn't hurt to let him, would it? Just this once? And his tongue already felt so good on his thighs, moving to lap at the traces of Jay's own earlier release that had caught in Adam's pubic hair.

Jay nuzzled his face against Adam's crotch, breathing him in. Sex and sweat and concentrated Adam-smell. He loved Adam-smell. He glanced up to see his beloved watching him with wide eyes, licking his lips. Jay slid his hands over his hips, eyebrows raised and chewing on his own lips. He didn't need to ask out loud. Adam blinked and nodded slowly, reaching down to run his fingers through Jay's short hair. Jay looked back down at his target, taking a second to let his eyes feast on the stiff cock. They'd seen each other naked many times, but he'd rarely let his eyes linger there. Even during their recent activities they were always kissing, the lights dim or dark, exploring bodies with hands instead of eyes.

Jay's tongue followed the large vein on the underside of the shaft, Adam's mildly salty taste making his mouth water. He licked along the ridge of his cockhead, then traced a path to the slit and dipped his tongue inside. The tart flavor made Jay's blood pound through his veins, his own dick throbbing against the sheets. Adam was making the cutest little noises, breath harsh and whimpering as his toes curled. Jay bent his head and kissed the base, then flickered tongue and lips up Adam's length, moist, feathery touches that were driving the other blonde out of his mind. Jay took him in his hand and brought the tip to his mouth, then covered his teeth with his lips and nipped the head, loving how it made Adam twitch.

"Jay," Adam panted, running hands over Jay's shoulders, "Jason... please.."

That was more than enough for Jay. He swallowed and took Adam in, closing his mouth around the shaft and massaging under the head with his tongue. A strangled whine left Adam's throat as he watched Jay's full lips wrap around his cock, his eyes close as he began to gently bob up and down. His mouth was so hot and soft around him, tongue sliding wetly over aching skin. Then Jay took him deeper and began to suck.

"Oh god... oh fuck oh fuck..." Adam's hips arched, trying to get more of that sweet suction and hitting the back of Jay's throat. Jay tried to relax and swallow around him, but this was bigger than anything else he'd tried to swallow and he gagged.

When Jay's throat spasmed around his cockhead, Adam thought that would be the end of him, but then that mouth left him and he whimpered as the open air hit his wet shaft. Jay curled his fingers around it and stroked as he caught his breath. He gasped and went right back down, still using his hand as his lips stretched around Adam's width. He slurped loudly as he sucked him in, saliva dribbling from the corners of his mouth and down the sides of Adam's cock. Okay, that was a little embarrassing. He hoped the nasty-sounding noise and the slobbering all over Adam's crotch didn't gross him out.

"More, Jay... harder, suck it... ah..."

Guess not. Jay smiled a little around the dick in his mouth and went to it, now shamelessly gulping and humming as his own hips rocked, the fabric of the sheets rubbing against his dick. He thrust harder, needing the friction on his sore, leaking length. He could tell Adam was close from the way his hand rubbed up and down his own torso, how he sucked in his breath through his teeth, his cock stiffening even more on Jay's tongue. Jay was half-mad with lust and power over Adam, twisting his fist around Adam's shaft, humping the mattress, his sinuses filled with the taste of Adam's precum. Adam writhed and pleaded underneath him, and Jay wanted to be inside him so bad, feel those hips bucking against his own, the sweet blonde driving himself further onto Jay's cock.

Jay barely realized what he was doing when the hand that wasn't stroking Adam's length reached between those long legs, digging fingers between cheeks to once again touch that hot pucker. Adam hissed, then let out a whimpering moan.

"No, not... Jay..."

Jay didn't hear the pathetic protest, too busy spilling his load onto the bedsheets. He groaned and panted around his mouthful, fingertip pushing into that grasping ring of muscle.

"Jay! Please! Stop, not there... can't... fuck..."

He heard Adam that time, eyes widening as he realized he'd once again crossed the line. He dragged his lips off Adam and jerked his finger out of that inviting hole, opening his mouth to mumble an apology. Before he could, his cheek was splashed with hot fluid. Adam fisted the sheets, arching and crying out, and Jay quickly moved to lap and suck at the spurting cockhead, coating his lips and swallowing everything he could. He squeezed and pulled at the shaft, greedily milking every bit he could get.

Adam looked down as the final spasms coursed through him and into Jay's devouring mouth. It was better than he'd fantasized, Jay's perfect mouth covered in his spunk, wide tongue licking him eagerly. Why? Why did it have to be Jay? Adam shuddered as Jay bent to lay a few gentle kisses on the underside of his softening cock. Why did Jay have to do that with his finger? Why did he have to mess it all up? Now Adam couldn't deny that Jay wanted everything, and Adam couldn't resist him forever. He wanted to cry as Jay turned eyes up to him, big and blue and pleading. And he had a big glob of cum sliding down his cheek. He looked so absurd that Adam had to giggle, sniffling at the same time.

"You have... all over your face..." Adam gestured to his cheek. Jay frowned and sent out his tongue to swipe at it, but it was out of reach. Adam gave a watery laugh and sat up to take his boyish face, bringing him close and wiping him off with the discarded shirt.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I got carried away. It won't happen again."

Adam sighed and nodded. "Yes, it will. I can't do this, Jay. I just can't."

When Jay thought his heart would be torn to shreds, he hadn't expected it to happen so damn fast. He pushed a strand of long, golden hair back from Adam's face, twirling it around his finger. "Would it be so bad, being a faggot like me? As long as we can be together..."

Adam closed his eyes. Part of him screamed that yes, it would be so bad, but another part, a part the size of which he didn't want to admit, told him it would be wonderful. The two sides of him raged in battle, so Adam took the easy way out. He hid behind Cindy. "Jay... I really do like her. I don't want to hurt her, and I want to see if we can make it work," he said, his eyes on his fingers that twisted in his lap. Then he did look up, pinning Jay with a tortured gaze. "I want to at least try to be normal. What we're doing, it's not normal, is it?"

Jay had no answer for him. He'd never been much of an expert on normal. He did the only thing he could think of to do. "Okay, Adam. I'll give you all the space you need. Just..." Jay hesitated, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Adam's, savoring them for what he hoped wasn't the last time. He pulled away and said he needed a shower, leaving Adam sitting on the bed. He'd come back to Jay. He had to, even if Adam didn't know it yet. Adam just needed some time to come to it in his own way, and when he did, Jay would be waiting. He could wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know. It's been two years since i've updated this. But as i've said in other notes, i'm not giving up on any of my stories. If you're still with me, i thank you so much for your patience.**

* * *

><p>Adam plodded home from Cindy's, the heat of the late summer afternoon cut by a light breeze that lifted his long hair from his shoulders as he walked. He watched his high-tops scuff the sidewalk, his hands jammed in the pockets of his denim cutoffs so deep, he could see his fingertips in the pockets peeking out from under the frayed legs. It had been two weeks – two brutal fucking weeks – since he'd seen Jay. They'd tried hanging out once to watch wrestling at Adam's, but awkwardness hung like a curtain between them, and Jay left right after the show.<p>

"_I can't be around you like this and not touch you, Adam. It's too hard."_

They'd both tried not to giggle at Jay's use of the word "hard," and failed. Adam thought Jay might stay after that, now that they were laughing together again and the curtain seemed parted, but when Jay looked up again there was a longing pain in his blue eyes. He told Adam he wanted to kiss him so bad right now, and he needed some time, then left. Adam almost called him back, wanted to tell him they could at least kiss again, but he knew it would go further than that. So he let Jay go.

Since then, Adam had spent his time doing the things he normally did, but with a Jay-shaped hole in his life. He'd hung out with John and Fatty, but Jay never joined them. They'd called a couple times on the phone, but after a few minutes the conversation lagged, and for the first time they didn't know what to say to each other. Adam felt cut off, alternately angry and sad, and so fucking frustrated he could barely see straight. Cindy wasn't helping.

He and Cindy had been making out today on her bed, in her air-conditioned room with about a zillion pictures of her and her friends grinning at them from the vanity mirror. How many pictures of her friends did she need, anyway? Was she afraid she'd forget what they looked like? But he'd ignored them because he finally had his hand up Cindy's shirt, feeling her nipple stiffen under his touches through her flimsy bra.

"_Is this okay? Does that feel good?"_

She'd bit her lip as if steeling herself and nodded, so Adam kissed her again and tugged the cup down to feel her skin. When she didn't push him away, he dipped his head and moved her shirt to take the peak of her breast in his mouth _- Jay likes when I suck on his nipples -_ and gained a pitiful mewl as she arched towards him. It wasn't the throaty, satisfying groan Adam craved, but she was responding, and shit, this could be it! He supposed he could get used to the soft, jiggly flesh under his mouth, and he was sure what was between her legs couldn't be as unappetizing as what he'd seen on the porno he and Jay had watched. Thrilled by his impending victory and the touch of naked skin, he was hard as a rock in his tight shorts, which he unbuttoned.

"_Touch me, please. Just want you to touch it..."_

He'd given a rather unmanly whimper against her neck, practically begging. Cindy's hands so rarely ever left his shoulders, never petting and caressing his body the way he loved. When she hesitated, he'd taken her wrist and guided her hand between his legs. It wasn't the hard, rough, large hand he was used to (wanted), but right now any goddamn touch would do. At the last second she pulled away, and Adam had to stop himself from swearing at her. He could tell she was turned on, what the hell was wrong? He was a guy, she was a girl, this was how it was supposed to happen, dammit!

She'd asked him to stop, despite her flushed cheeks and the little moans from moments ago, and ignored his reassurances and apologies and pleading, same old shit. He was so confused, and this was one thing she wouldn't babble on about. Finally she'd said he better go, and he did, his hard-on killed and his balls aching.

Adam turned off Cindy's street, heading through the neighborhood towards his side of town. The walk home only took twenty minutes, but he wished he had a ride home. He wanted to be in his room and write in his journal to try and straighten his thoughts out as soon as possible. His mom refused to drive, though, so they didn't have a car, and he couldn't ask Jay to bring his dad's van around. Then, as if he'd conjured it with his thoughts, he noticed the van in a driveway across the street. Adam blinked, not quite believing it.

Who was using the Resos' van? Could it be Jay? What would he be doing here? Adam walked faster, wondering if he'd get yelled at if he crossed the street and peeked inside the windows. He passed the van to see the front yard and there Jay was, mowing the lawn. Adam wasn't even aware of the huge grin that split his face when he saw his best friend. He almost called out to him, but paused. Jay was obviously making a little cash, but why? Was he taking someone out later? Had he started dating some girl since he hadn't been with Adam? Or was he taking out another boy..?

Adam swallowed and tamped down the sudden violent wave of emotion that beat against his heart. The thought of Jay treating some other guy to burgers and ice cream... well, that was just stupid. He only did that for Adam. Right?

He gazed across the street, watching Jay push the mower across the yard in his too-small yellow gym shorts and grass-stained sneakers. The shorts were old and worn, cut high up the sides and trimmed with frayed white piping, but Jay insisted they were fine for doing odd jobs and working out. They left his skinny legs practically bare and Adam found himself wondering how the shorts managed to contain his junk. If Adam looked – and he wasn't going to look – he could see where Jay's dick bulged the shifting fabric as he walked, and it would be so easy to slip fingers up the leg of the shorts and feel the warm, soft skin of his balls and oh fuck, Adam was looking.

Adam tore his eyes away from the shorts, only to land on Jay's shirtless chest. A bead on a string hung around his neck, bouncing between his pecs as he pushed the mower and drawing Adam's stare. Jay's slender form belied his strength, but when he was bare Adam could see how defined and toned his body was. Sweat trickled down his sun-kissed skin, making it shine and matting down the light hair that had cropped up on his chest in past couple years. Adam knew from experience what it would taste like, how that slick, hot skin would feel under his fingers. The mower hit a bump in the yard and Jay fought with the machine, his pecs and stomach flexing, the muscles in his arms jumping and straining, his brow creased and his upper lip twitching into a snarl. His short blond hair stood up in sweat-stiffened spikes over his forehead, and goddamn how Adam wanted to rake his long fingers through it, tug on it while Jay kissed him rough and sloppy...

Adam's shorts felt too tight, the pressure on his cock making him ache in a way that almost felt good. He shifted, watching Jay bring the mower to a stop at the driveway and grab a sports bottle off the ground. He didn't bother with the spout, just unscrewed the cap and tipped the bottle to those reddened lips and drank, his head leaned back and throat working. Jay only drank about half before dumping the rest over his head, his face upturned and scrunched as the water poured over him and down his body. Adam wanted to groan aloud as Jay shook his head and blew water off his lips in a fine spray. The memory of how the water clung to Jay's eyelashes that time in the lake, how their bodies moved together, rose unbidden to Adam's mind. And there he was, wet and dripping, the front of his shorts damp and clinging, the outline of his cock so apparent to someone who knew it so intimately...

Jay rolled the mower into the open garage and grabbed his tee off the hood of the van, wiping the back of his neck with it. He hated the Wilsons' huge, uneven yard, but they'd paid for the whole summer. Looking up, he glimpsed Adam across the street. He almost called out to him, but paused. He knew that look on Adam's face. His blond head lowered, the heated gaze through his lashes, his soft pink lips parted. His chest rose and fell with panted breaths under an annoyingly florescent orange tank, and Jay could swear the front of those little cutoffs was straining. Jay's heart leaped and his cock twitched. Could Adam be ready? Could he have realized during their separation what he truly wanted? Was that why Adam was here? Jay wet his lips, letting them lift in a slow smirk, and nodded to the van with a quirk of his eyebrow. Adam knew what he was offering, he could see it in those widening hazel eyes. Swallowing the butterflies that wanted to leap from his stomach to his throat, Jay climbed into the driver's seat.

_Please get in, please get in the van, Adam, please..._

Afraid to look, he checked in the rearview anyway, seeing Adam bolt down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. Jay's hands slammed against the steering wheel.

"Goddammit!"

o~o~o

Adam tore into his empty apartment, slamming the door behind him and leaning back against it. Golden hair hung in his face, disturbed by heaving breaths and sticking to his lips. He'd tried to outrun the urges, outrun the desire to climb in the back of that van and taste the salty musk of Jay's skin, feel those hands touching him everywhere. He'd been so close to just giving in and letting Jay do whatever he wanted, and it fucking scared him. Scared him and aroused him. Adam was fucking horny, and frustrated out of his damn mind. He didn't want to jack off, he wanted to play with himself. Like Jay would play with him...

Adam cursed as he stalked to his bedroom and yanked his shirt off, the fabric scraping over his hard nipples before he threw himself down on the bed. Every nerve felt sensitized, and he groaned and arched under his own hands as they pinched his nipples and rubbed down the light trail of hair under his navel. Jay would be touching him, kissing, pressing his body against him and undoing his shorts. Adam pushed the cutoffs down his long legs and kicked them away, his cock resting towards his left hip, swollen and hard in his briefs. He squeezed the solid width through the cotton, his other hand palming his balls as he imagined Jay nuzzling him, face between his thighs. Usually, Adam at least tried to push thoughts of his best friend away while masturbating, but today he'd thrown all self-control out the window. Today he needed raw and dirty and satisfying.

A smooth rush of tingles swept over Adam's skin as he moved his fingers lower, caressing his taint and rubbing the soft fabric against his pucker. He shouldn't even be entertaining this idea, but soon his briefs were on the floor and he was squirting a big glob of hand lotion on his fingertips. He knew Jay would touch him there, would want to put his fingers inside him. Finger-bang him, just like he heard boys in the locker room talking about doing to their girlfriends. He laid back and spread his legs wide, tilting his hips up and lifting his knees. His middle finger teased his opening, smearing lotion as he felt the puckered skin and thought of Jay probing him. Adam pressed harder, wiggling his finger inside the rim and remembering the pulses of dirty pleasure he felt when Jay massaged him there.

"_Let me fuck you, Adam... god I want to fuck you..."_

Adam grunted softly as he pushed a finger in where nothing should ever go, imagining Jay's voice and feeling a filthy thrill. His eyes were shut tight, his nose wrinkled up. He wasn't aware of his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he shifted his angle, trying to dig deeper. His inner walls felt hot and soft around his finger, and his cock jerked when he wiggled the digit against his tender insides. In and out he moved, feeling a slow, almost pleasant burn, but it wasn't enough. His back started to tire from being folded up, and he wished Jay was there so he could lie back and try to enjoy it. With a sigh, he pulled out and flopped back to the mattress. His fingertip still teased his entrance and he shifted, his insides feeling kinda empty and a bit stretched as he gazed at the dresser. No one would ever know. It would be his kinky little secret.

Adam got up and grabbed the hairbrush off the dresser, checking the smooth plastic of the handle for sharp edges. There weren't any, just the wide round swells of the grip. The handle wasn't as big as Jay's dick, but it was bigger than his finger and the finger had kinda burned, so he slathered the handle with lotion before kneeling on the bed. Jay would put it in from behind, that was how anal was done. Not that Adam was ever actually going to do it, but he could think about it. There was no harm in thinking. He wondered if Jay was thinking about the same thing right now...

Pushing that thought away, he bent over with an elbow on the mattress and reached behind him to press the tip of the handle against his entrance. He hissed and his face scrunched as he pushed it in. Fuck, that hurt! He pressed his face against the sheets, his slim hips squirming in the air and the hairbrush sticking halfway out from between his round cheeks. A deep breath, and okay, it wasn't so bad. He wiggled the brush around, trying to relax his inner muscles and slide it in further. Pretend it's Jay, touching him with those long fingers, telling him how hot he was. Adam shifted on the bed, his other hand moving to curl around his neglected cock that hung between his thighs. It had begun to wilt, but the thought of Jay's voice groaning in pleasure and a few quick tugs perked it right back up. Adam stroked himself for a minute, feeling that pleasant ache in his groin, his hole tightening and relaxing around the unforgiving plastic until the burn warmed to a throbbing heat. He eased the brush out some, feeling the ridges drag against his insides and coaxing a naughty thrill as he squeezed the head of his dick. The angle was awkward, but he didn't want to stop...

With a grunt of frustration, Adam grabbed his pillow and tucked it under his body. He spread his knees and imagined those big hands pushing his hips down until they rested on the pillow, his cock nestled on the soft blue case. He tossed his head and gasped as he pushed the handle back in, stabbing deep and feeling the wavy thickness of his hair sweep across his arched back. He took the handle's base between his fingers, moving it in and out of his stretched, reddened entrance, white globs of lotion gathering to drip between his round, spread cheeks. His hips rocked, pushing himself further onto the hairbrush and thrusting his cock into the pillow. His head sank to the mattress, lashes fluttering shut and long fingers twisting in the sheets as he found his rhythm, fucking himself. He could almost feel Jay's grunting breath against his neck. Adam shifted the brush's angle a bit, wanting Jay's cock to hit every nerve inside him. His hips bucked when he felt a rush of pleasure, his dick throbbing under him and precum slicking the fabric.

"Yes, Jason... like that, again..." he groaned as the plastic swells of the grip thudded against the sweet spot he'd found. Adam thrust harder into the pillow, ass and thighs flexing, his balls tightening. The dimple in his left cheek flashed as his mouth twitched, baring his teeth in little snarls before parting in a wanton moan. So close, so fucking close, just a few more thrusts and the thought of Jay's hard body pressed against his back, pounding into him and making that face as he came...

Adam buried his face in the mattress and hunched over, his body tensing and his breath sucking in through his teeth. Every muscle thrummed, his belly clenching as his climax built from deep inside. He held it off, just one more sweet second of Jay's cock rubbing against that spot, of shivering need swelling through him, of the wet friction against his own aching dick. Of imagining Jay's low growl of release next to his ear... Adam let it all go and his world shattered to pleasure-spiked pieces, his cock pulsing and sticky warmth spreading under his belly as a shuddering moan left his throat. His hand behind him kept moving, the brush fucking him through his orgasm as his body writhed and trembled, his knees on the bed shifting back and forth to crumple his sheets. When it began to hurt again, his inner walls raw and flushed, he eased the handle out and collapsed, spent and gasping for breath. The stretched, empty feeling had intensified inside him, along with a different sinking feeling. His asshole felt like fire and he knew he'd be walking funny later, but he'd never cum so damn hard in his life. Adam's eyes closed.

"Goddammit."


End file.
